


pride & prejudice

by desrouleaux



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward First Times, Daddy Issues, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, FYI, Gen, Humor, Mommy Issues, Nerdiness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, References to Depression, Social Issues, Spoilers, Teenage Drama, This story will be full of clichés, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrouleaux/pseuds/desrouleaux
Summary: You and him may serve different clichés and live different lifestyles, but that doesn’t mean you can’t share the same kind of issues. What happens when Beverly Hills High’s socially awkward nerd and the rebellious star athlete must start working together? What if they find out that they're not that different after all?
Relationships: Jordan Baker x You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	pride & prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha, luv! 
> 
> I just recently started a new show on Netflix, because self-isolation n' all, and I stumbled upon a show called "All American". I love football and I loved "last chance u", so I gave it a shot. I was surprised by all the teenage drama at first and didn't know if I like it, but turns out I do; very much so actually.
> 
> The characters are so interesting and diverse and I just couldn't help myself. For now, I'll write a story surrounding Jordan Baker, but I love the rest of the show's characters just as much and I'd love to write something surrounding them, too. I think I'll just wait and see how people will like this story first :)
> 
> **!!You should expect [major] SPOILERS for Season 1+2!!**
> 
> I sure hope you'll like it and let me know if you do! 
> 
> Cheers ♥

“(Y/N)?”

You’re too engrossed in your art journal to notice your best friend, Lori, trying to get your attention from across the cafeteria table nor the usual hubbub around you as the rest of the school enjoys their lunch break as well.

“(Y/N)?”, she asks again, waving a napkin in front of your face this time.

You look up at her eventually and shrug your shoulders. “What?”

Lori sits back with a sigh, shaking her head. “Nothing, I’ve just been talking to you for the last, like, ten minutes and you’re not even listening.”

You close your journal with pursed lips and pick your fork into the full bowl of salad in front of you. “Sorry”, you say before putting the fork back down again. “I’m just trying to finish my art project, but you’re right –” You crack a weak smile. “I’m listening now.”

Lori’s lips part and she shows her blinding white teeth as she smiles at you. “Ok, good –“

You try to focus on your friend, and you succeed at first, but you can’t help to notice the group of students walking across the school yard behind her.

There is this aura of carelessness and joy surrounding them as they walk together; being greeted by nearly everyone and admired by them, too.

“Hello-o? (Y/N)?”

Your eyes snap back to Lori with an apologetic look. “Uh, I –“

She raises one perfectly plucked eyebrow before she turns to look over her shoulder; scoffing as she looks back at you.

“Jordan Baker? You’ve got your eye on Jordan Baker, our star quarterback?”

You snort and shake your head adamantly; hoping that no one around you heard her. Rumors spread fast at Beverly High after all.

“Are you crazy? I don’t even know which one that is!”, you hiss at her while ducking your head as if that wouldn’t make it more suspicious.

Lori leans back in her chair, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. “Alright, alright”, she says with a shrug. “I just got excited there for a second, that’s all.”

You start to relax again, but you still look around you once more. However, it’s the usual sight. No one has noticed you anyway.

“And why is that?”

Lori waves you off as she picks up her smartphone, answering without even looking at you. “I just thought you’re finally interested in a guy, you know? And we could start gossiping and getting our hearts broken together and all that.”

You stare at her while she’s typing away, but your gaze drifts back to the group of popular students, sitting on the stairs, enjoying the sun and attention – and you wonder once again how that must feel like.

You purse your lips and shake your head before grabbing your art journal and the tray of lunch, the one you barely even touched.

“Come on, lunch break is almost over.”

* * *

“So, Jordan, what did your dad tell you about that transfer from South Crenshaw?”, Layla asks as she puts her sunglasses on. “I heard he’s a Wide Receiver, just like Ash.”, she says, and everyone can hear the teasing undertone in her voice.

Asher scoffs while Jordan grins at him.

“First of all, baby, he’s not **just** like me, ok? He’s probably just some mediocre guy who’ll get a chance to win the championship with us and –“

“Hold up”, JJ tosses in, holding his hands up.

“What, JJ? You don’t agree with Ash?”, Jordan asks playfully, earning a death stare from his best friend.

“Uh sure, but what’s mediocre mean?”

Laughter erupts within the group and Jordan doesn’t even notice his phone vibrating in his pocket at first. When he looks at the screen, he’s greeted by a text from his dad.

_‘We need to have a talk about your grades, son. Meeting in my office before practice today.’_

Sighing deeply, Jordan shoves his phone back into his pocket.


End file.
